The Pretty Things Are Going To Hell
by im a bunny
Summary: They all hate the fact but what can they do when Kagome's only hope of regaining her soul is Sesshoumaru. Non cannon
1. Chapter One: 5:15 The Angels Have Gone

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction. I don't own any of it really. Even the plot is based on the book "Little Sister" (I would say go read it but last time I checked it is out of print. I got my copy at a Library book sale) and the movie Never Ending Story 2. Don't judge me. I love those movies. On top of all that the Title and all chapter titles are taken from David Bowie songs. Why? Because I can. I was listening to a cd when I was originally inspired to write this.

Rated: T

The Pretty Things Are Going to Hell

Chapter One: 5:15 The Angels Have Gone

"Sesshoumaru! I know you're out there! Show yourself." Inuyasha's body shook with rage as he stood in the middle of a clearing in the forest. To a bystander it would have appeared the hanyou was yelling at the heavens but the boy knew better. Somewhere amongst the canopy of leafs sat his pompous half brother.

Inuyasha had tracked Sesshoumaru across the country side for almost a day. He chased him down by catching whiff's of his scent, always just a few minutes behind. The young boy knew his older brother was toying with him hoping he would tire of the game. When it became apparent to Sesshoumaru Inuyasha planned to hunt him down he settled by a field on the slim chance the younger brother might take the hint he did not want to be disturbed and give up.

It is in this field that Inuyasha has begun hysterically calling for him. The poor half demons cries are howls against an empty sky. However Sesshoumaru is indifferent to his half brothers plight letting the mournful wail fall on deaf ears.

Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha ran helplessly from one point to another from his spot in a nearby tree. The incessant baying was beginning to give him a headache and he wished the mutt would leave. He had no patience for the whelp today.

Inuyasha stopped at another tree that wasn't Sesshoumaru's then leapt to the next.

"Idiot can't even find me he's so troubled." Sesshoumaru murmured under his breath, trying in vain to ease the headache forming in the back of his skull. For the life of him he'll never understand how he wound up with such a dense creature for a sibling.

"Sesshoumaru please…"

It was the please that caught Sesshoumaru of guard. The one simple word enough to gain his full attention. Inuyasha after all is an ill mannered ruffian, for him to use the word please meant he was desperate. Curious as to the cause of Inuyasha's distress Sesshoumaru decided to show himself.

Jumping from his perch he gracefully landed a few feet away.

"Speak half breed." Sesshoumaru grunted with mild annoyance.

Inuyasha turned around to face his brother. He tried to speak but couldn't find the breath necessary and was horse from hours of calling for the damnable Yukai. Which may have been a blessing since Inuyasha wanted to rebuke him for wasting his time.

But time was too precious at the moment to have it squandered by petty words and harsh exchanges.

Taking a deep breath Inuyasha managed to spit out what he needed to say. "I need your help."

"What do you think this Sesshoumaru will do for you?"

"Kagome's dead."

* * *

The shoji screen to a temple on the out skirts of Keade's village was flung aside with such force the rest of the room quaked. Sango and Muroku had remained with Kagome's dead body when a grief stricken Inuyasha had bolted from the scene. They had not seen him in two days and were beginning to worry about what to do. It was improper to leave their friends body lying around without the proper burial rights but they knew she would have wanted to be buried by her family. Only they did not know if they could return her to her time. So the two were forced to wait in miserable silence until Inuyasha or time forced them to make a decision.

Quickly the two sprang from their positions by their friend's side ready to assault the intruder. Rage at the sudden outburst replacing sorrow. Neither had ever dreamed someone could be so uncouth as to disturb the dead. They stopped however when they saw the form of Sesshoumaru enter closely followed by Inuyasha.

Paying no attention to the humans in his way Sesshoumaru walked over to the matt where the priestess laid.

Sango who had been weeping for the last couple day's irately grabbed the sleeve of Inuyasha as he passed. "What is he doing here?" She hissed. The demon slayer doubted the Western Lord would pay his respects to a dead miko.

"Shut up." Inuyasha said with no conviction in his voice as he shook the hand of Sango off him so he could stand beside his brother.

Seeing her body attended to brought the reality of the situation crashing against Inuyasha's heart. Somehow her death seemed more genuine now in the temple than when he had found her by the side of the road.

Outside every passing breeze had been a possible breath. The pale listless glow of her cheeks just a trick of the light. As if she would just suddenly open her eyes and he'd realize he had envisioned these things.

Except her eyes still refused to open.

Inuyasha hated himself because this was twice he had let someone important down and he hated himself for the reason that he was so selfish he could only think of how it made him feel.

Sesshoumaru ignored the hanyou's grief, disgusted at how a member of his family could allow themselves to become so attached to a mortal. As he examined the deceased miko he realized he had met her during his travels, could smell her a mile away, but now he could not recall what she looked like without being dead. It was eerie he decided as he scrutinized her form.

Kagome had been placed on the finest tatami matt her friends could find. She had been dressed by Sango in a white kimono and obi, the bloody garments already burned, and her body had been washed in pungent oils. Her lackluster hair was tenderly combed from her face but left to pool around her shoulders. Covering her was a thin gauzy shroud. Sesshoumaru could just make out the outline of her jaw.

"Yes your report was true. The miko is very much dead. I still do not see why I've been called here."

"You can help her. Bring her back with your Tenseiga." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. He tried to control his anger at Sesshoumaru's comment by reminding himself it would not be wise to upset the one person in all the world who might still be able to save his friend.

"She's dead. Move on." Sesshoumaru said with a flick of his wrist as if to brush something away.

"Why you…" Inuyasha moved forward to strike. He would not move on, not until he knew he had done everything to help Kagome.

Quickly Sango grabbed Inuyasha's arm to hold him in place. If what he said was true and Sesshoumaru could bring Kagome back it was better to work this out peacefully rather than resorting to violence.

Sango's red grief stricken eyes searched the demon before her. Maybe deep down behind the cruel, heartless, malevolent façade Sesshoumaru had some kind of compassion. Sango hoped with all her heart.

"Kagome didn't deserve this." She began to tear at the retelling of Kagome's death.

"Thugs calling themselves nobles where harassing some children. She ran over to stop them. When her back was turned they cut her down." Sango felt the arm of Miroku wrap around her waist and began to sob against his shoulder.

"Why did you not protect her Inuyasha?" There was no reproach in Sesshoumaru's tone only idle curiosity, but Inuyasha's ears went back.

"I just wasn't there ok." Inuyasha felt plenty guilty without having Sesshoumaru point out his failing.

"Now you need this one to fix your mistake."

"Please, why else come here just to walk away." The monk spoke still trying to comfort Sango.

Yes why had he come? Sesshoumaru felt the tenseiga hum with life by his side. He had felt it a day ago also. The miko's soul was calling to it begging to be alive. That's why he had come; the sword had compelled him too.

Not one to disobey an order even from a sword Sesshoumaru drew the tenseiga and brought it down across Kagome's body. The three friends ran to stop him but had been to slow stopping abruptly when they saw the result. All bystanders marveled how it had cut threw her only to leave her untouched.

A moment passed and Kagome did not stir. No shift between worlds occurred like it had with Rin…Puzzled by the lack of results Sesshoumaru concluded there was only one reason this would happen.

"Monk. Did you say a sutra for the dead girl?"

"Yes, when we found her by the side of the road." Startled out of his care of Sango Miroku was confused as to why this mattered.

"It would have been beneficial to have known that before I wasted my time. I can only restore the souls still on earth." Irate by their stupidity Sesshoumaru began to head for the door. Over his shoulder he added, in case they were too dense, "The girl has crossed over, she's in hell now."

"Kagome would never be there." Inuyasha whimpered in his sleeve like a scolded puppy. He couldn't bring himself to face the new grief that came with the knowledge of Kagome suffering in hell.

"You know as well as I Inuyasha only very devout, very heroic monks or warriors are allowed automatic entrance into paradise. As kind and courageous as your miko was not even she can escape Lord Emma-o's court. I suggest you start saying prayers for her. Who knows if you pray enough she may be released to paradise early."

Sesshoumaru knew he was upsetting his brother. He could tell by the trembling of Inuyasha's hands. They shook like a leaf against the wind. It was only a matter of time before like the leaf Inuyasha would snap and Sesshoumaru was happy enough to give him that extra push over the edge.

"That's the problem with loving mortals they die too quickly."

"You selfish, cold hearted bastard!" Replacing his grief with anger Inuyasha struck his brother in the back of the head with his fist. Sesshoumaru just considered the act to be a minor annoyance. It did not have the strength or fighting spirit it had in the past to even be considered.

However Inyuasha was not letting him go that easy. Gripping his collar he spun Sesshoumaru around to face him. He held on so tightly his knuckles turned white out of fear of letting go, as if Sesshoumaru might somehow disappear.

The trembling of his body found its way into Inuyasha's throat. "She was my friend and I let her down. I promised her family she'd be safe." Inuyasha held on tighter as if the pressure alone could convey the importance of his words.

"Next time make promises you can keep." Seeing his half-brother reduced to such a pathetic, whimpering dog made Sesshoumaru feel pity for just a moment. Placing his only hand – courtesy of the one before him – on tokijin he wondered if he should alleviate the feeble mutt's sorrow by sending him to join his miko. "Apart from traveling into hell to find her soul, she's gone."

For a time the two stood like statues in the temple. Inuyasha seemed to be mulling something over in his mind. He dropped his head letting concentration lines crease his brow. Whatever it was had his wheels turning.

When he spoke, his words came out distant and bitter.

"We can't go to hell. Mortals, even half demons like me are not welcome. But you can."

"I have no desire to save her." Tired of placating his brother's emotions Sesshoumaru wiped his hands down his haori, as if brushing off dust, to dislodge Inuyasha's tangled fingers from his person.

"I hate the idea of you saving her too. If it was up to me you'd never go near her but you're the only one here who can gain entrance."

Inuyasha looked up determination etched into every line of his body. He decided then and there Sesshoumaru was going to get Kagome back even if he had to toss him into the underworld himself. A look of nausea swept across his face as he swallowed hard pushing back his pride.

"I'm begging you, as a brother, save my friend."

Sesshoumaru slowly closed his eyes forcing the headache creeping against his skull away. The air around him stunk of death. People died every day. What made her so special to escape the plight of all mortals?

What had made Rin so special? His conscience asked.

That was easy; Rin's had been a needless death, no threat to anyone, unable to defend herself he reasoned.

In the back of his mind he thought wasn't the same true for the priestess? She had been no threat to the nobles and like cowards they killed her from behind. Those kinds of men tarnished the name and status of what a noble was. All the things Sesshoumaru held close was sullied because of waste like them.

Beside him the tenseiga hummed again. This time the vibration was stronger than before.

So the girls dead…but not dead.

Tenseiga only hummed when a soul was nearby, but since she was most certainly in hell that meant she had the power to reach through worlds. And her spirit was demanding his help.

How irksome he sighed.

"What is in it for me?" Sesshoumaru asked dully, looking around.

"I should have guessed." Inuyasha spat out.

"Bring her back and I'll give you the Tessaiga."

"I no longer have an interest in your weapon."

"Then what the hell do you want?"

Sesshoumaru thought long and hard on his response. At the moment he wanted for nothing, needed nothing. So he decided to plan for the future. "A request, to be granted at a later time of my choosing."

"Deal." Inuyasha bit out, knowing how this would come back to bite him. Yet it was worth it, even if his brother asked for his life. It was worth it if it saved Kagome.

Now on the outskirts of Lord Emma-o's court Sesshoumaru reflected he should have asked for more.

11


	2. Chapter 2: Ashes to Ashes

This chapter is strongly based on a book I read and is the inspiration for this whole story. In case you want to know the book is "Little Sister." A story about a young girl who travels to the underworld with a Tengu in search of her sister's soul. In other words Sesshoumaru is both the demon and the little girl.

Also I was wondering. Which do you like better? Long or short chapter? I consider this short. Especially after I just finished reading a 24 page chapter in a different story.

**The pretty things are going to hell.**

**Chapter two: Ashes to Ashes **

The court of Lord Emma-o was ugly at best. A cavern deep underground accessible through strategically placed entrances scattered across Japan. The cave walls arched and disappeared into the dark like an artificial night. The main throne room, where the lord of the underworld conducted business was accessed by a series of interlocking tunnels all leading to the hub. In these tunnels souls pushed forward clogging the passage so a person had no choice but to go in their direction. Sesshoumaru was jostled by the dead who shuffled onward indifferent to the demon among them. He followed the throng of people down the tunnels with no end in sight. Sometimes he'd raise his head in the air but the only smell that came back was the mold off the wall. Sesshoumaru began to wonder if the journey into the underworld was a hell all its own. A cruel trick played on mortals seeking their final destination.

Finally a light broke through a crack in the crowd as the masses spilled out of the hole. Sesshoumaru stepped to the side opting to stay in the back away from the congregating souls. Since he had never been to the underworld he felt it was best to take a look around before conducting his business. He had a feeling getting out would not be as easy as getting in and needed to find a quick exit.

Lining the rock walls of the hall were torches that gave the surface of the tunnels a pulsating cancerous glint. The soot from the burning wood hung heavy in the air stinging Sesshoumaru's nose. Unfortunately his sense of smell would be useless to him down there. With a sigh he gave up on his hunt for an exit and opted instead to concentrate on what was before him.

Standing on a large dais that glowed from within like a burning ember stood the great judge of the dead himself. Towering above the crowed he stood around the same height as two men. Thin limbs covered by scholarly robes of black and gray. His features were sharp, angular and expressed an air of warning. Before the god, packed in shoulder to shoulder like live stock, was a sea of gray lifeless faces. Souls from every level of class mingled together in their holding pin. The poor and impoverished sat next to noble women who no longer cared enough about etiquette to hide their faces. Naked beggars stood next to rich men and scholars and no one seemed to care. All souls intently stared straight ahead fixated on the imposing deity before them.

Deftly Lord Emma-o's nimble fingers flipped through the pages of the book of the dead as he wrote the names of the deceased in. Every once in a while he would flick his wrist in the direction of the dead sending the soul darting into a passage speckling the walls. Sesshoumaru stood watching him work. The God moved so fast he flickered like a candle while his expression remained in concentration; Lord Emmi-o was a man possessed. Every movement calculated. No effort was wasted. The souls kept flooding in, pushing forward, waiting for their name to come across his page. He did not falter or take notice of the numbers crowding his hall. He had gotten it down to a rhythm so graceful it was entrancing to watch.

Lord Emma-o was a busy man so Sesshoumaru would have to make his presence known. Clearing his throat he barked out a greeting.

"Great Lord magistrate!"

Dead ashen faces where the first to turn their gaze on him. The voice of one living was a rarity in these halls and thousands of forlorn eyes appraised him desperately longing for the life's they no longer had.

Another soul went flying into a crevice of the wall.

With the sharp flick of the pen he stabbed the paper, possibly dotting an I, then Lord Emma-o looked up to find the intruding voice. Immediately his eyes rested on the misplaced white in his soiled halls. Sesshoumaru stood impassive but had enough presence of mind to retain a healthy dose of fear. To show his respect he lowered his eyes. A taiyukai he may have been but he was not arrogant enough to think himself the equal to a god in his own domain.

"Who addresses me?' the surprisingly baritone voice boomed in the silent hall. The souls shook in fear while some of the weaker ones cowered at the sound.

"This humble Lord known as Sesshoumaru, O wise and learned judge." This time the demon bowed slightly at the waist. " I have come to petition a request on behalf of a great injustice against your law."

"I know of no laws broken." With that the matter seemed closed. Lord Emma-o bent over ready to continue with his work. Sesshoumaru thought fast and decided a big lie was in order.

"A soul was stolen from you." That got the gods attention. All souls belonged to him by rights until they could pass on to paradise. To steal a soul guaranteed the full extent of Lord Emma-o's wrath would be upon you well after death.

Lord Emma-o gently placed his pen between the pages of his book to show he was paying attention. "Be brief." It was not an order but a threat.

"A woman known as Higirashi Kagome has died and stolen the pure soul of another. It is my wish to return the soul to the one who has lost it." At the time it never occurred to Sesshoumaru this could end badly for Kagome. It was his task to return her to her friends not insure the well being of her soul the second time she died. What did he care of her after life?

"Higirashi…" Lord Emma-o tilted his head in a show of mulling over the name. When he was gone he righted himself and briefly cleared his throat. "No one by that name has been before me."

"Forgive me but that cannot be." Sesshoumaru was shot a warning glare that made him understand his next words would have to be chosen carefully. "I mean no disrespect to your infinite wisdom, but I saw her body and the girl was dead." The souls began acting restless, reaching for Sesshoumaru as he spoke. He was holding up the process and they were beginning to become agitated with him. The reason no human can seek audience with the Lord of the dead was for precisely this reason. It would be chaos if every living relative could petition for the soul of another. No work would ever get done with a chamber flooding in with souls and the ringing voices of relatives or loved ones begging for them back.

"Dead she may be, but here she is not." He tapped the nub of the pen on the corner of the current page to emphasis his point. Lord Emma-o would not here another word on the matter.

Sesshoumaru stood agitated where he was until Lord Emma-o bent back over his paper work. Taking this as a sign he was dismissed he turned around to leave.

"Tell me demon lord" Lord Emma-o asked to his back. "Why risk your life entering my domain? What do you gain retrieving this soul that could not be brought back with your Tensaiga?" Sesshoumaru stopped his retreat, he didn't move, didn't blink, he remained perfectly still but a god can see what others try to conceal. And he saw the surprise and worry in Sesshoumaru's heart. He might not have been concerned for Kagome however he was very much aware of the danger he was in now that Lord Emma-o had identified him as a breaker of his law. "Oh yes even one so great as I have heard of you Lord of the Western Lands. I have received many of those you have slain. And have lost those few you have revived."

Sesshoumaru smirked and turned to face the god one last time. His eyes held the malicious joy of one who has been caught in an act with no regrets. "What risk is there to me Lord Magistrate? A demon in hell is safer than in heaven." He bowed lowly from the waist and moved on. The sea of dead before him parted and he slipped into a nearby tunnel.

Once the yukai was out of sight Lord Emma-o sent a glance to one of his personal guards at the side of the dais. The soldier nodded his understanding and slipped out of the hall with two other guards following closely behind.


	3. Chapter 3: We Are the Dead

Chapter 3: We Are the Dead

A swift step to the left and Sesshoumaru was quickly concealed as the patrol guards marched past his small enclave. He waited a few minutes in hiding until the foot falls echoed further away. Tensaiga began to glow against his hand letting Sesshoumaru know it was time to begin the search for Kagome anew. In the antechamber of Lord Emma-o the sword had burned at his side while the god told him Kagome would not be found within his domain. However Sesshoumaru felt the pull of the miko's soul grow stronger when he stepped through the portal into the underworld. With Tensaiga stinging against his palm he knew Kagome was somewhere in the underworld and Lord Emma – O was hiding her, counting on the many tunnels and dead ends that could take centuries to navigate to deter him from the mission.

Though Sesshoumaru had gone into this arrangement with little enthusiasm it became imperative after the gods opposition towards him that he find the girl. For no other reason than to take that self important Lord of the Underworld down a few pegs. It was insulting to know he thought tucking her away in a cave would be enough to stop him. Tensaiga might not be able to tell him the exact location but through a game of hot and cold Sesshoumaru knew he was getting closer.

At a crossroad in the maze of hell the youkia waited and listened carefully. Three paths lurked ahead tasking Sesshoumaru with choosing the correct one. The miko was down one of these tunnels, he told himself, if the correct one was picked this journey would be over soon. However choosing the wrong one might mean starting over or worse. Sesshoumaru wished to not dwell on the worse. So he gave himself a few extra minutes to decide as he heard the guard's hooved footsteps crack like flint against the stone path. Warm air blew from underground geysers and carried faint sounds of life down the corridors. These tunnels lead to any number of tortures but one tunnel was suspiciously quite. No screams or people wailing. No sounds of metal or stone grinding. It was eerily peaceful so Sesshoumaru chose that tunnel to go down.

It was a short path, compared to the others he had traveled, a few hundred yards away from the crossroad. Unlike the others this one did not give way to more tunnels or sudden gorges. Also it was darker. Possibly the darkest corner of the underworld he had been in. No torches lit the wall as they had before. Not even the sounds of a guard keeping watch. For the first time in his life his keen eye sight failed him. He was engulfed by the shadows and the demon had to reach out to feel the cool surface of rock but finding no opening. Sesshoumaru was beginning to suspect he found a dead end; an area so remote and unimportant that no one bothered to secure it. He was ready to give up when a snore came from the other side of the rock wall.

Rapping a knuckle against the exterior he confirmed the wall was solid. He took a step to his left then another until he got a hand full of slick seemed to run up further than he could reach then cascaded down the surface like a viel to the floor. Testing revealed it gave way and Sesshoumaru plunged his hand further in but still did not meet with resistance. At the seam of the rock wall moss cascaded down the surface like a veil. He pushed harder and his arm slipped through. The moss was thick but pliable allowing for someone to possibly slip through. Tensaiga suddenly warmed in his hand once again. Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and squeezed into the tight crack. It was an unwanted risk. Wedged between the rock face he was an easy target with no chance of escape but he knew something was on the other side, the snore had proved that, he just hoped it stayed asleep long enough for him to kill it. His fingers felt freedom with his next step as they slipped through the moss into the damp cavern air. If anyone was over there and paying attention they would have seen them by now and could have ran a spear through him with ease. Deciding there was no time like the present he pushed forward and stepped out into the open.

Once on the other side Sesshoumaru stepped into what he imagined was the finest room in the underworld. The antechamber of Lord Emma-o was bleak to say the least, made to instill fear and convey an ominous presence. This room however was beautiful, a perfect garden all in stone. Spread beneath Sesshoumaru's feet laid a valley that had been painstakingly created and kept. Everything, down to the leisurely stream snaking its way past small "bushes" with delicate crystal buds and stone trees that nearly touched the ceiling was meticulously thought out. For a moment Sesshoumaru forgot to assess the situation and stared at the garden displayed before him. He wondered how much of it was nature and how much was the work of the gods.

Then a short snort sent him back to his senses. Echoed against the cavern walls came guttural grunts and snores that were unbecoming of such a tranquil landscape. Without needing reassurance from Tensaiga Sesshoumaru knew this was the perfect place to hide the miko. After checking his surroundings he took the narrow path carved into the rock face leading into the valley. From there he walked a simple path that followed the stream, taking its visitors on a tour of the garden. At the proper places stone benches rose from the chamber floor with lanterns that lit the pathway carved from paper thin strips of amber. Doted in seemingly random order were splashes of orange, lavender and red. The swirls of color mixed in the rock to create flowers frozen in full bloom. As he walked down the path he noticed small pink buds made from pearls and bent down to pluck one for Rin. All the while the snores echoed over head. At the turn of the river bend the path gave way to a clearing with a stone gazebo as its center piece. Inside an amber platform stood with Kagome laid out just as she had been in the temple.

"Asleep at your post again I see sister." In the back of the gazebo a hoarse voice called out to a figure sitting in the corner. What had looked like a pile of rags adjusted itself and gave a sputtering snore before opening two milky white eyes.

"I'd never dream of such a thing dear," the rags responded. A long beak like nose jutted out from the multiple folds. Its face withered with ashen skin barely hanging on to its bones. Judging by the pitch of the voices both were female. "I merely shut my eyes to rest them for a bit." The rags got up and walked over to where Kagome was laying. She adjusted a cord hanging above the girls head until an aqueduct lowered itself from the gazebo roof and into place. It began trickling water to the head of the platform, slowly fanning out across the amber slab to soak the underside of Kagome.

Sesshoumaru had quickly positioned himself behind a pillar of the gazebo and from there saw the platform Kagome was on resembled more of an alter up close. It was angled so her feet were lower than the rest of her body plus all along the edge a groove was carved out allowing the water to funnel itself into a container at the bottom.

"No slacking off sister," the horse voice came again. This time a clacking could be heard as she descended the stairs at the back of the structure. "Lord Emma-o is paying good money for this job. A bit more and this soul can be destroyed."

The new creature came into view as she mounted the last step. If possible she was more hideous than the first. Unlike her sister this one was not covered in rags. She stood a head taller than the other and wore brash jewelry against a green kimono. Her hair hung limp around an angular gaunt face. Her eye's and skin yellow from disease. Something about the way she looked reminded Sesshoumaru of a dead chicken hanging in the stalls of a market.

"Poor little dear, such a harsh punishment." Out popped a third woman from behind the first. Her smooth porcelain skin and shiny black hair made her look younger than the other two however her features were similar suggesting she was also family. She wore the robes of a priestess.

"Hush now sister," The brash one spoke soothingly to the third. "Think of our reward. How often do we get to taste the soul of an innocent? Better than the trash we are usually called in to destroy."

"What was the last one?" The oldest looking one with the milk eye's asked. All the time she fidgeted with Kagome, checking the flow of the water then hobbling back to the container. There she would reach in and seem to pluck something out and put it in a velvet pouch at her side. "It's been so long since our services have been needed."

"The noble man…" said the priestess in her hallow voice. " He killed his whole household. Down to the chamber pot maid." She smiled a wicked smile that sliced her face from ear to ear.

The three sisters cackled at the memory as if sharing a private joke. While the other two laughed the older one unexpectedly stopped and started sniffing the air. Suddenly she whipped around, her beak of a nose finding what her eyes could not and stared in the direction of Sesshoumaru's hiding place.

The green one stopped startled at her sister's sudden movement and slowly turned her head like a barn owl to where the other was watching blindly.

Sesshoumaru knew there was no point in concealing himself anymore and leisurely walked to the steps. There at the bottom he bowed curtly from the waist.

"My, my sisters. Look what we have here. A very handsome demon indeed has come far into these chambers." Her smile was as gaudy as her jewelry with sharp teeth capped in gold.

All three began to cluck and coo like birds as they waddled over to him. They circled him like piranhas with their beady eyes roving along his form. Sometimes they would reach out to brush a finger against the soft silk of his robes licking their lips in hunger. When they stopped it was the gaudy one that stood before him. Her queasy smile dropping a brick of lead in Sesshoumaru's stomach

"What can we do for you?"

Sesshoumaru held back the reflex to gag at the nauseating figure standing before him. So far they had been complacent although handsy and hadn't sounded any alarms. He needed to stay on their good side until he could figure out how to get the miko out without sending up a warning.

As he thought about his response the other two creatures grabbed an end of his sleeves and started fondling the material. The gaudy one shot them displeased looks and shooed them away.

"Forgive them. They don't know how to treat such a fine individual such as yourself. My sisters are a bit rough."

"It's fine. I'm intruding." Sesshoumaru very gently tugged the sleeves away. " I got lost in the catacombs and stumbled upon your garden."

"We'd never have such a hideous place." The old hag snorted as she leaned in closer to begin sniffing at the youkai.

The priestess joined her sister at the front and peeked over her shoulder. "We're just… borrowing the space."

"I didn't mean to insult your taste."

"No harm done dear." The gaudy one flapped a boney jeweled hand in dismissal then took Sesshoumaru's in her own. "Now you said you were lost."

"Yes, I'm trying to find someone but I don't know where they are." The Lord of the West could feel his whole body spasm in disgust yet if the ghastly creature noticed she did show it.

"Find someone in hell? They must be very dear to warrant such a journey."

"Yes." He was sure Kagome was dear to someone.

"A girl?" The priestess lit up and clapped her hands repeatedly.

He nodded.

The hag had made it to the front by then and joined her sisters. All three leaned in with hungry looks back on their faces. Each smile a sick slit across their face.

"What are you willing to give up finding her?" All three excitedly spoke at once.

Sesshoumaru took a step back. Their proximity unsettled him and for a moment he worried what they might ask for. Not that he would give it but just the possibilities made the lead in his stomach turn. "Excuse me?"

"You wouldn't think this information to be free." The gaudy one clucked as the other two snickered behind her. "A price must be paid. Some give up kingdoms, years of their life or first born."

"You'll find our price reasonable. A memory is all we want. A good one." The priestess began pushing past her sisters with greedy hands outstretched. She moaned as if tasting something sweet. "Something emotional that means something to you."

"You're assistance won't be necessary." To hell with alarms the youkai thought.

A flick of his wrist and his sword darted out like a snakes tongue. The three sister's staggered in their step, each with a look of confusion on their face, their beady black eyes stayed open as their heads rolled off their shoulders.

With a sneer Sesshoumaru wiped their putrid blood from his blade and sheathed his sword. He'd have to bathe for weeks to get the crawling feeling off his skin those sisters had given him. He shook off the feeling of disgust and plucked the leather purse the hag had been fingering. Whatever was in it belonged to Kagome.

No sooner had he picked it up when a shrill scream began to echo in the amber chamber.

Kagome laid on the amber slab thrashing at invisible assailants. Her small frame convulsing as it shot up then slammed back down. Sesshoumaru ran to her side and placed a hand over her mouth. She twisted and arched; small tears trickling down her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4: Slow Burn

Chapter 4: Slow Burn

Kagome was on fire. Her body burned and she could feel the pain spread across every fiber of her being. Her mind was a jumble of fragmented pieces that cut through her brain like glass. Against her eye lids flashes of white heat seared the retinas causing her body to seizure and tremble. If Kagome had a physical body to hurt her bones would have broken from the impact of slamming against the amber slab.

Desperate to get the girl to stop before anyone heard her screams Sesshoumaru clamped his hand down firmly against her mouth and growled at Kagome to be silent. When that approach failed he began threatening physical harm, even said please but she continued screaming while his attempts did nothing to calm the raging fires within.

Although Sesshoumaru did not realize it at the time he was witnessing Kagomes spirit be reborn. Through the flames of agony her soul rearranged its self purging old knowledge and storing memories the conscience thought it no longer needed while getting ready for the new thing it would become.

This excruciating pain would be Kagomes first memory.

However Kagomes second memory would be slightly more pleasant. Slowly, as if being restarted, her mind began to put everything in place. The pain had started to die down and Kagome no longer felt like she was being torn in every direction. She began to blink and realized if she kept her eyes open she could see shapes. Like a new born baby Kagome was learning how to see again. The shapes became distinct the more she focused and soon a face started to form as black and white took on softer shades of grey.

With a clenched jaw and lips pursed into a scowl Sesshoumaru was the first thing Kagome saw in her rebirth and it made her giggle. Everything was new and wonderful to her, from the smell of damp earth to the feel of smooth stone beneath her. Yet more interesting than them all was the figure above her. Kagomes mind raced thinking she should know what it was but it hurt to focus. So she let her mind take it in, studying the new colors, filtering the sounds of running water from her own breathing. A wistful smile spread across her lips as she watched him.

In the center of the face she noticed a moving object but the sounds it created were harsh and foreign to her ears. Out of curiosity Kagome reached a tentative hand up and brushed her fingers against his lips. She then brought her hand back down and touched her own. Excited at the new discovery that she too had such a device Kagome burst into a bright smile and began to laugh out loud. She reached up again but was stopped when Sesshoumaru caught her wrist.

"Miko that's enough of this foolishness," Sesshoumaru bit out. Although the girl was responding it did not seem she could comprehend his words or the annoyance directed at her. At first he thought Kagome had recognized him once her eyes opened but knew something was wrong when she smiled. It was an endearing smile he felt would never be directed at him under normal circumstances. He began to wonder if the girl was still right in the head when she startled him by touching his face. The yokai concluded only a person whose brain had been scrambled would behave as she was.

However he shrugged it off. His job was to bring her soul back to her friends. Nowhere in the negotiations did it specify as to the condition.

"Can you stand?" He asked as Kagome began to explore the back of her hand in fascination. Sesshoumaru sighed in frustration once it was obvious she was not going to offer any assistance and plucked her from the amber slab. For a moment the girl frowned and he was afraid Kagome would start screaming again but instead she got comfortable in his arm with the same stupid grin on her face.

"You cannot even appreciate the pains I have undertaken to retrieve you can you?"

This time Kagome reached up and brushed a finger against his crescent moon ignoring the glare from the yokai.

"Count your blessings you are already dead miko." Sesshoumaru roughly adjusted her closer so he could free part of his good arm. Seizing the opportunity of peace before anyone noticed the murders in the garden Sesshoumaru pulled a talisman out from the folds of his belt. It was a simple charm made from metal with a leather strap through its center. A hundred like it roamed the earth as pendants, charms and buttons with no one able to tell the difference. However this particular one had not been easy getting from Totosai. The old black smith was reluctant to part with a portal to the underworld at first but he seemed more than happy after a few well placed threats.

Now Sesshoumaru was going to use it to leave. He suspected Lord Emma-O was waiting for the sisters to return with whatever they had stolen from Kagome. When that did not occur it would only be moments before the rock garden was set upon by soldiers. In no mood to battle the legions of Hell he picked a far corner of the garden where shadows grew. Holding the chain he walked to the corner until long after he should have walked in to rock. Swallowed by the shadows he walked this path of darkness until they were free.

"We have to bury her." Sango's eyes were red from crying but any tear she could have shed at her friend's misfortune had long since been spent. The demon slayer felt drained and she could no longer sit by and wait for a miracle. It seemed to her the only thing she could do now was give her friend the burial she deserved.

For the last hour Sango stood outside the temple with the rest of her companions arguing her point. Miroku sat under a nearby tree with Shippo resting in his arms. There the priest gave his professional opinion only when he thought it mattered. He knew they did not want to hear how he wondered if they had damned their friend by not following the proper procedures. If Sesshoumaru did not come back as promised he vowed to devote the rest of his life to helping Kagome ascend to paradise.

Shippo being so distraught over the loss of Kagome spent most of his time anxiously watching for Sesshoumaru. The grieving kit spoke little and cried himself to exhaustion. Miroku gave him what little comfort he could by petting him in his sleep. Inuyasha defensively blocked the entrance to the shrine Kagomes body was being held in. The mood outside was tense but no one went into the temple anymore except to check that the body was there. The sight of Kagomes dead body still lying on its burial mat was taking a toll on the groups moral. Their small group was becoming split between those who wanted to keep waiting for Sesshoumaru and those who felt too much time had passed. That Inuyashas older brother had failed or worse, not tried to save Kagome at all. "He'll be here soon." Inuyasha defiantly crossed his arms and planted his feet more firmly. For the last few days the two had the same argument over the burial of Kagome. Inuyasha had been adamant about waiting but every day it became harder for him to argue.

"It's been over a week since she died with no word from your brother. Our friend deserves more respect than this."

"Sesshoumaru will come back."

"What reason do we have to believe that? Your brother has never helped us before. I miss her too b-"

"One more day." Inuyasha bit out. He looked into the distance waiting for Sesshoumaru to come. "Then we can have a proper funeral. Please, one more day." Sango heard the desperate plea in his voice and slowly nodded her head in acquiescence. She knew what it was like to lose someone important and wish for them to come back. Sesshoumaru had given his little brother hope and Inuyasha needed to cling to that hope if only for one more day.

So they waited outside, all four continuing their vigilance of the temple. The day came and went. A cresant moon rose higher into the sky. Sometimes they dozed off to find themselves jerked back awake by a rustle of leafs or moan on the wind. All the time they listened intently for Sesshoumaru. It wasn't until the first bird of the morning began to sing that they finally gave up hope.

Without meeting his eyes Sango placed a careful hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "We need to prepare the body."

"I'll… I'll go gather the wood." Inuyashas voice was barely a whisper. However his legs refused to move. When he finally did take the first step it sent him to his knees.

Miroku came over with a crying Shippo in one arm and placed a firm hand at Inuyashas elbow to help steady him.

"We'll both go get the wood." As the resident priest of the group Miroku unfortunately found he had to take charge. He wasn't dealing with the death of his friend any better than the rest of them but he was a professional and had organized funerals before. Right now his focus needed to be on his friends who remained and help them keep it together. He placed Shippo on the ground and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I have a special job for you. I want you to go and collect all the flowers you can carry. I think Kagome would like that don't you?"

Shippo sniffed and wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve. "I'll do it." With a task at hand he stood a little straighter trying to be strong. Miroku patted the top of his head and straightened up.

"Sango, you and Kydea do what you must to prepare the body." With everyone given their duties Miroku began to pull the hanyou up by his arm and lead him like a child to the woods. The two men leaned on each other for support not wanting to say a word. It wasn't until they reached the edge of the woods that Inuyasha finally broke the silence.

"Her family won't even know to mourn her." He said, trying to hide rubbing the tears from his eyes

"So you did try going through the well?"

Inuyasha nodded then buried his head in his hands.

"Without Kagome it's just a dried up hole."

With a grave sigh Miroku patted his friends back. He couldn't bring himself to lie and say everything would be ok because they all knew it wasn't. Time had run out.

Late that afternoon Kagomes body was laid out on a cart. Her hair and skin was washed in oils and flowers were strewed across her body. Inuyasha pushed the cart through the village with Miroku leading the way. Sango and Shippo brought up the rear with a small parade of villagers following the small parade to pay their last respects to the strange miko who had protected them these last few years.

They walked a short path up a grassy knoll that over looked the village as well as the river. The winds stirred bring with it the smell of sweet grass and blossoms, a promise of the spring to come. At the crest of the hill Kagomes funeral pyre was erected from logs in the design of an alter. This spot had once been the young girls' favorite place to go. When she felt troubled she'd go out there to think alone at night. Sometimes Inuyasha would go with her to keep her company and she'd tell him stories of her home. Once she had told Inuyasha where the hill was a small market now stood in her time. It seemed the perfect spot to lay Kagome to rest.

"It's time," Miroku said solemnly as he bowed his head in prayer.

Inuyasha took Kagomes dead body and gently laid it to rest at the top of the pyre. He smoothed the shroud to lay a chaste kiss on her forehead then bent his head to hide the tears.

Sango stood by crying into Shippo as he too cried against her shoulder.

A smaller fire had already been built nearby and Inuyasha selected from it a large branch that was already ablaze. With a heavy heart he too said a small prayer and mumbled an apology then plunged the stick into Kagomes pyre. It lit up like a star.


	5. Chapter 42:Scary Monsters & Super Creep

I had planned on this also being part of Chapter 4 but it was taking me so long to write I posted it in two parts. After some time goes by I'll probably combine the two and post the completed chapter.

Chapter 4.2 : Scary Monsters and Super Creeps

"Lord Sesshomaru!"Rin leapt off the back of Au-uh the friendly double headed dragon with her arms opened wide. Carelessly she ran to him followed closely by a grumpy imp who shouted his displeasure at being left behind. Before she reached her beloved lord however Rin skidded to a halt and excitedly jumped up and down. "I'm so glad you're back. Did you bring me anything from your trip?"

By then Jaken had caught up and yelled in outrage. "How dare you speak that way to Master Sesshomaru! Show some respect when you open that mouth of yours." He huffed and adjusted his robe to look more presentable before continuing on. "Our Lord has better things to do with his time than bring you gifts."

Rin stuck out her tongue and ignored the little imp followed by a sweet smile directed at the youkai lord. Despite Jaken's protest that Sesshomaru had better things to do than take care of her he always brought back a gift when he returned from one of his long journeys. She held her hands close to her chest while rocking foot to foot not wanting to seem too eager. Yet the suspense was unbearable for the little girl and she thought she might bust from being so patient.

"Here," Sesshomaru said pulling the tiny pink flower he had taken from the rock garden out of his sash. In the open air it sparkled unlike it had with dull amber lights, within the midday sun it shone casting pink hued rainbows in every direction. The kaleidoscope of colors danced across Rin's tiny hands as she held them out squealing in acceptance of her new gift.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen Lord Sesshomaru."

"Of course it is. Now say thank you and be grateful." Jaken cleared his throat and bowed to his Lord. "I trust you had a pleasant journey and your business has been concluded."

"Not yet. I was on my way to my brother's village when I decided to stop and check on you."

"Of course my Lord. As you can see all is still in order."

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! What's that hanging from your belt?" Hoping it was another gift she brought everyone's attention to a frayed black cord hanging from the sash around his waist.

"Why you little brat!"

"It's alright." With a gesture he stopped the fuming imp from shrieking at his charge again wanting to avoid another squabble. "Actually, I have not looked inside yet. It is one of the reasons for my visit." Sesshomaru said while he pulled the leather pouch out. He shook the contents and heard a dull click clack as whatever inside was jostled around. "I would like your help with something Jaken."

"M – Me my Lord?" Jaken's eyes became teary at the thought of Sesshomaru needing him. "This servant is unworthy –"

"Quite," Sesshomaru cut him off before he could finish his groveling. "Now stand still." With a plop he placed the bag on top of Jaken's head using the imp as a stand. Next he untied the strings holding the pouch shut so he could see the contents of the old hag's bag. Inside he saw a collection of multicolored marbles spanning all colors of the spectrum, some as tiny as a dew drop while others where as thick as his thumb. His brows furrowed a little when he saw the centers swirled in a hypnotic pulse that is not natural to the common children's toy. Instinctively he reached his hand in and plucked one out for further examination. Between his claws he held a tiny yellow ball about the size of a pearl that gave off a subtle vibration in his finger tips. In the light the iridescent swirl at the center grew brighter with each pulse then suddenly died.

"How strange." He murmured to himself while putting the marble back in the bag. However the marble did not make it back in because his Jaken table was nowhere to be found. Stranger still to these events was he no longer stood in the woods but a strange room with purple flower wallpaper and children's toys strewn about. With a flare of his nose he sniffed the air only to discover he could no longer detect the subtleties of odor in the room. It was similar to having a cold or worse being human. The situation reeked of magic that dulled his senses giving Sesshomaru an uneasy feeling about being taken unaware. Upon further examination he noticed there was a sense of danger in the room that left a heavy feeling in his chest mixed with impending disaster. However he could not detect from where the threat was coming from. Scanning the room from one corner to the next he took a step back and bumped into a bed, immediately a whimper came from under it. He eyed the bed with suspicion while watchfully crouching down to lift the yellow comforter and peek under the frame. What he found were two wet blue eyes of a crying child. With her unruly black hair and dirt smudged cheeks she reminded him of a much younger version of Rin. The little girl sniffed back tears then cowered in fear pressing her body as close to the floor as she could.

"There is no need to be scared." He said, trying to sound comforting but coming off as irritated. The little girl shook while she coward at his feet, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Just then a piercing snap like thunder could be heard and the girl stifled a scream. Sesshomaru looked to the door where the noise was coming from and saw for the first time the smoke seeping through the cracks. Suddenly the scent of fire singed his nostrils, as if able to smell for the first time, all his senses became overwhelmed. It occurred to him the little girl was not afraid of him but the flames outside her door. As far as he could tell she was in such a state of shock she had not even registered his presence in what he was assuming to be her room.

Both were trapped by the fire also magic or not Sesshomaru did not want to take the chance the fire could injure him or the girl. He extended his hand to the child and tried to coax her from her hiding spot. "Hurry we must get out of here." When the little girl did not move or respond to him Sesshomaru grabbed for her arm. At the instant he would have touched her everything shifted again. No longer was he standing but laying on his stomach under the bed, a small child to afraid to move. He remembered being asleep when a screeching noise woke him up causing him to run to the door. The palm of one hand still stung from where the door knob had burned him. As the smoke continued to fill the room it stung his eyes producing tears to well up and blur his vision.

Whatever this enchantment was Sesshomaru now experienced it through the awareness of a child. Worst of all he felt what she felt, which was the fear and abject horror that no one would come to save her. Their heart raced in their chest, the little organ struggling with every flutter as their lungs filled with smoke. Sesshomaru had never felt anything like this terror; they were both paralyzed by fear helpless in the face of danger.

As the smoke scorched his lungs Sesshomaru began to cough, each one ripping at his throat. There did not seem to be enough air in the room and he struggled for every breath. His eye lids became heavy and he felt how the little girl struggled to stay awake but the effort was to exhausting. As their eyes began to flutter close another crack at the door was heard before it was torn off its hinges. The smoke and heat from the fire flooded the room and in the door way stood the silhouette of a man.

"Master Sesshomaru!" Jaken's trill exclamation bit at Sesshomaru's ears. For a moment the dazed yukai wondered how his servant made it through the flames.

Unaware, Sesshomaru still stood in the clearing never having moved, his eyes narrowed and fogged over as if falling asleep where he stood. From the moment their master brought the tiny pulsating marble up for closer inspection he seemed to have fallen into a trance that neither Rin nor Jaken had been able to wake him from. Once the light died they tried calling his name to get his attention, Rin even chanced his reprisal by tugging at his sleeve but whatever spell he was under had them at a loss. They stood powerless until suddenly he blinked and the haze in his eyes lifted.

Slowly he turned his head and sneered at his subordinate. "What?"

"Y- you."

"You wouldn't answer us and then started shaking!" Rin jumped in wanting to help Jaken explain. Tears welled at the corners of her eyes as she fought to keep them at bay. Never before did she know Lord Sesshoumaru to be so vulnerable and it scared her to think a small marble could affect him they way it had.

"Nonsense." Both the imp and child looked away but not before glancing at his right hand. When he looked down it trembled by his side betraying the fear that gripped his heart only moments ago. In disgust he clenched his fist and shook it off.

"Jaken prepare camp here. I have to deliver something to my brother but will be back before night fall."

"Of course my lord." The imp bowed low at the waist although not before taking one last look at Sesshoumaru's hand. The yokai lord saw this and grew angry at having been doubted. As punishment he kicked Jaken in the head sending him sprawling into the dirt. With a smirk of satisfaction he turned to leave heading in the direction of the village.

"Tell Miss Kagome hi from me if you see her." Rin waved happily from the side of the fallen imp.

"You impertinent little brat!"

Once Sesshoumaru turned the bend that lead away from curious eyes he withdrew his sword from its sheath. After leaving the underworld Tensaiga began to pulse nonstop with annoying clarity in what he assumed was relief at almost being done with their mission. A longing sigh for peace escaped as he looked to his side and made sure Kagome was still following close behind. In the haze of the light her spirit lingered next to him barely visible during the day. She was translucent like a thin oiled shoji screen, the outline of her fuzzy as if seen through the miasma of steam. He suspected that if the image was clearer he'd find she had blue eyes.

"Only a few more miles to go." He said not expecting her to respond.

As the sun made its journey into dusk Sesshomaru caught site of the hill crest that blocked the village from view. It was off in the distance but if he took his time he'd still make it to his destination in under an hour. Part of him enjoyed making his brother sweat and wait out his return. It was a small petty revenge against Inuyasha for the fact he got on his nerves like all little brothers did from time to time. Sesshomaru found a sense of justice in his stall tactics and hoped his brother was suffering needlessly.

Then the unspeakable happened. At the top of the hill a fire sparked into existence that seemed to engulf the horizon.

At first Sesshomaru found himself over whelmed by fear so much so he could not bring himself to move. Similar to in the vision his heart began to race, the ashy taste of smoke coated his throat and he heard a terrified child's voice begging not to die. Not by fire, it invisibly pleaded; it was the worst way he could think of going, being consumed until nothing remained. A chill ran down his spine at the memory that now felt like his own and he mentally scolded himself for giving into the false fears.

Regaining his faculties he realized his brother had not waited for him but knew it was not too late. Swifter than an arrow he broke into a run, distance that should have taken him less than an hour going at a human pace was covered in a matter of seconds using his true speed. By the time he got to the top of the hill Sesshomaru had worked himself up into such a rage over his brother not waiting and the stir of panic he still felt, that his eyes took on a tint of red. Leaping into the air he sent his first venomous whip into the flames to scatter the burning logs.

At the site of a blood thirsty demon attacking the villagers attending the funeral began to panic. The small crowed of mourners were thrown into chaos as they scattered back into the safety of their homes, knocking into one another and fleeing for their lives. In contrast the demon slayer, kit, monk and his brother stood in quite awe at the sight of him. So long they had waited for him to show up that now they had given up hope it seemed impossible for him to be here. Facing them Sesshoumaru let a sneer cross his lips then made another move to clear more of the burning debris. With a crack of his whip the pyre shifted and began to collapse on its self.

At the sound Inuyasha came out of his stupor and swung into action. "What the hell do you think you're doing!' he leapt to the fire aiming to grab Kagome's body and clear the rest o the flames. However his brother was a few seconds faster. Sesshoumaru scooped the body up and landed on the other side of the funeral pyre putting it between him and the rest of the group.

"Did you not instruct me to retrieve your friend's soul?" He looked them over, visibly fuming at their actions daring one of them to counter with an excuse. "Imagine my surprise when I return to find you roasting her."

"It's been almost two weeks since you left." Inuyasha spoke up not appreciating the treatment of his friend being actuated to BBQ. Yet there was no conviction in the normally out spoken dog demons voice. With his brother standing before them their earlier resolve of doing what is right vanished and was replaced by shame at what they had almost done to Kagome.

"I apologize. If you know a faster way to navigate the tunnels of hell you can go next time. Or at least share the knowledge." Sesshoumaru let his steely eyes rest on each one so they could feel the depth of his ire. To their credit they all returned his glare but the demon slayer had started silently crying and the fox kit in her arms only held his gaze a few seconds before burying his face in her shoulder.

"In the future, if you ask for my help, I do not care if it takes two years. Do not ever go behind my back and change the agreement." He looked down at the dead Kagome in his arm as if just realizing she was there. It seemed awkward to keep holding her but a sense of ownership kept him from handing her over immediately. Shifting his weight he acted like she was burdensome when really she was light as a rag doll and wondered what he should do with her. After looking at the anxious face of his brother Sesshoumaru decided to torment him a little more by not handing over the priestess.

"Now I suggest we retire to the old miko's hut. The villagers seem to be restless. "

"Yeah, no thanks to you charging in here, acting like you are going to kill someone." Inuyasha waited holding out his arms for Kagome but his brother walked right by bumping against his shoulder. To make a clearer point Sesshoumaru then readjusted her holding the girl more closely to his chest and walked ahead of them to the village.

All of them watching could not help consider that there was something incredibly wrong with the image of Sesshoumaru being the one to rescue Kagome. In all the time they knew him he did not strike them as the savior type nor did he show a particular fondness for her that would explain his unexpected actions. Still he had succeeded where they failed to protect their friend, leaving the small group conflicted over how they should feel. Part of them were filled with relief at getting Kagome back from death while they also felt a sense of resentment towards Sesshoumaru that they were not the ones to accomplish this. So they quietly followed him back to the village, heads hung in shame.

2


End file.
